


Because I Said So

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Delusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige's having trouble finding inspiration for his essay, so Wagahai helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Said So

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something from [](http://community.livejournal.com/thedailywriter/profile)[**thedailywriter**](http://community.livejournal.com/thedailywriter/), which I've posted under the cut. Also, there's just a hint of crack in this:)

_**Because I Said So**_  
 **Title:** Because I Said So  
 **Group/pairing:** Shige+Wagahai  
 **Prompt:** #39 – Memories  
 **Word Count:** 726  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Shige's having trouble finding inspiration for his essay, so Wagahai helps.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything, except the idea ;p  
 **Author’s Note:** Inspired by something from [](http://community.livejournal.com/thedailywriter/profile)[**thedailywriter**](http://community.livejournal.com/thedailywriter/) , which I've posted under the cut. Also, there's just a hint of crack in this:)

  
It was a Saturday night, and Shige was the only person off. The rest of the NEWS members were doing their own thing; Ryo was with Kanjani8 promoting "Musekinin Hero," Yamapi was being interviewed for the "Code Blue SP," Koyama had his play, Tegoshi was playing soccer somewhere, and Massu was filming for "Rescue." Shige, well, Shige was working hard as a law student, but tonight, he was typing up wonderful tales for the monthly magazine articles.

To be honest, his childhood was normal, perhaps even more boring than others. Joining Johnny's was the one redeeming factor that made his childhood less boring, but he had always dreamed of performing and acting, so it wasn't like some woeful story about being forced to audition, or having siblings who sent in the application to Johnny's Jimusho. He wanted to be where he was, he was where he wanted to be, and he had always been this decisive.

On this particular night, his muse evaded him, and all he had was a blank page on his laptop, the blinking cursor mocking him. But that wasn't his only problem. Wagahai, his invisible cat and jweb persona, had suddenly appeared on his desk, also mocking him with a grin.

"Cat got your tongue?" It asked.

"Wait, what?" Shige sputters, realizing he must have nodded off, but figures he's got nothing better to do, and retorts. "That was lame."

"So, you're lame." It said.

Wagahai's right, and Shige really doesn't have a better come back. "Wow, you just got even lamer."

It gave out a manly chuckle, ignoring the last statement. "What should we write about tonight?"

"Um, well, you're not real. But, _I_ will be writing about my childhood memories, thank you very much." Shige answered, not really knowing why he bothered.

"Oh, so you're talking to yourself? That's so much cooler. Probably even cooler than your childhood." It said with sarcastic ease.

Shige scoffed and played along. Perhaps talking to someone would get his creative juices flowing.  
"Ok genius, tell me about _your_ childhood then. Oh wait, you don't have one!" Shige laughed in its face.

"Don't forget I'm supposed to be you; you're only laughing at yourself." Wagahai responded with what appeared to be a smirk.

Shige paused for a second and laughed it off. "Whatever, tell me what to write about then."

Wagahai appeared to be thoughtful for a minute and then said, "Talk about your grandparents."

"Um, ok..."

Shige did as Wagahai suggested even though he still believed he was dreaming. Despite this, he found himself typing a full page about how his grandparents were kind people, and how they spoiled him with takoyaki whenever they visited. He talked about how they lived fruitful lives, and how they came to fall in love and stay in love for over 50 years. But most of all, Shige talked about how much he missed them, now that he was writing about them, and remembering all those moments he never realized were that precious to him. And then, something struck a chord.  
Shige started writing about how he just realized he held those memories inside him, and how those moments can be lost for so long, but once you revisit them, it's as if you had actually gone and done those things again.

Shige sighed as he typed the last few sentences of his essay, hoping that people would be moved by the message he was attempting to get across.

"What should the title be?"

"Immortality." Wagahai responded rather quickly.

"Really?" Shige asked, rereading a few passages to see if his essay geared towards that. "Really?"

"Do it. If you're going to take my idea, you'll take my title." Wagahai demanded.

"Alright, chill out." Shige typed it in and clicked save.

"Let me take a look at it before you send it off." Wagahai said, and proceeded to sit on top of the keyboard, blocking Shige's view of the document.

"My writing skills are great, what the he-"

"If you don't like my changes, I can always edit your face." It threatened while leisurely stretching its front paw to show its sharpened claws.

Shige shut his mouth and waited patiently as the cat pushed at buttons decisively.

"That's more like it. Now, I'm going to bed." Wagahai announced as it bounced off the desk, into the hallway, and disappeared.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Inspired by this photo:  
  
from [](http://community.livejournal.com/thedailywriter/profile)[**thedailywriter**](http://community.livejournal.com/thedailywriter/)  



End file.
